


Lost History: Captain America Edition

by Firefox, klb, pryxis, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake Episode, Gen, Lost history, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryxis/pseuds/pryxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johann Schmidt's hairpiece—LOST<br/>12 vials of Captain America's blood—MISSING<br/>Steve Rogers's dog tag—TAKEN</p><p>Tonight, come with us on a journey of shocking discovery as we investigate these pieces of our lost history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost History: Captain America Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fake episode of the History Channel show Brad Meltzer's Lost History. It's a fanwork and not affiliated with the show in any way, but if you like this and want to go hear more of this sort of thing, with fascinating stories of real historical objects, I totally recommend you check it out!
> 
> Warning for MCU-canon-typical mentions of torture/brainwashing.

Cover Art created by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## MP3 Download

  * [With musical underscore](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Lost%20History%20Captain%20America%20Edition.mp3) | **Size:** 56.9 MB | **Duration:** 47:02
  * [Without musical underscore](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Lost%20History%20Captain%20America%20Edition%20\(Without%20Underscore\).mp3) | **Size:** 56.9 MB | **Duration:** 47:02

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: When it comes to podfic, I'm happiest when I'm trying something brand new to me, so this project made me extremely happy. Here's a rough story of how it went: we all watched Captain America and chose what the three missing objects would be, then we bounced ideas off each other for a few days about what exactly had happened to each of the objects and what characters we would want to interview. Then everyone came over to my home and, as Mel, I interviewed each of their characters in turn. Their answers were improvised on the spot. Then we took all of that footage and turned it into a 45-minute documentary! I've never heard of a fanwork being created quite this way—fully improvised in-character interviews edited into documentary form—and I am SO EXCITED ABOUT IT. The lovely spontaneous moments that came up during the improvised interview sessions and then found their place in the final product are just too many to name, and I could not be happier when I listen back and hear the unique energy that was harnessed through this process. I hope it sounds as good to your ears as it does to mine.
> 
> The theme music for the episode is Vivaldi Meets Hiphop, which can be found on freesound.org [here](https://www.freesound.org/people/tyops/sounds/260581/).


End file.
